


rainy days

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: Picking daisies while talking 'bout a revolution. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Punk, Rain, grumpy obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: It's a rainy day in Konoha and Obito needs some cuddles.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Picking daisies while talking 'bout a revolution. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777372
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble for a series I planned. 
> 
> 'Picking daisies while talking 'bout a revolution' radio: _Tracy Chapman - Fast car_

It was the middle of October and tiny raindrops were hitting the windows with a steady drum. The howling of an autumn-storm could be heard, and Kakashi Hatake was glad to be inside his warm apartment.

He was snuggled up in one of Obito’s fuzzy, colorful blankets and a mug of steaming coffee was standing on the table before him. He watched the spectacle of messy weather outside, while soft music was playing in the background. He listened to one of the first mixtapes Obito ever made for him and Kakashi treasured the feeling of comfort it brought him. Tracy Chapman’s ‘fast car’ was playing and with a smile on his lips Kakashi remembered all the times Obito sang this song while cooking in just his underwear.

Kakashi took a sip of his coffee, humming all the while and ignoring the fact that he still had work to do. There were a bunch of math-tests from his first years still slumbering in the depths of his backpack, but he couldn’t bring himself to get up. His spot on the worn-out couch was so warm and cozy and grading tests always gave him a headache.

The thought of messy writings let him shudder and he decided to read instead. He would correct the tests, when his husband was finally home, so Obito could massage away the oncoming pain. Satisfied with his plan, Kakashi opened one of his beloved Icha Icha novels and lost himself between the pages.

___

The loud rustling of keys at the door startled Kakashi. He was so engrossed in his book, that he didn’t notice how late it already was and that it was high time for Obito to come home. A look outside the window told Kakashi that the storm didn’t lessen in the slightest and he mentally prepared himself for the grumpy mood his husband would definitely be in.

Obito hated the rain, storms, and autumn in general, always saying that the only thing he liked about the colder seasons was the extra cuddle time he could get. Kakashi didn’t complain about it, loving the time he could spend with his lover on the couch or in bed.

“BAKAKASHI," Obito’s raspy voice sounded from the front door and Kakashi groaned, hiding his face behind his hands.

“Bakakashi, I’m wet!” Obito’s voice was a needy whimper now and Kakashi threw the fuzzy blanket aside.

“I guessed as much, Obito. It’s raining after all," All Kakashi heard as an answer was heavy cursing and spluttering and he decided to look what the mess of man was doing this time.

On sock-clad feet he padded in the direction of the hallway, snickering at the colorful phrases his husband was muttering.

“What are you doing?” Kakashi asked, stunned at the side before him.

Obito was pulling at his wet sweater (well, Kakashi’s sweater) and he seemed to be stuck halfway. Kakashi had a wonderful view on Obito’s abs and to his delight it looked like he wouldn’t get free anytime soon. Kakashi sneaked up on his husband, fingers sliding over sensitive sides. Obito shrieked, loudly, making Kakashi snort.

“Stop tickling me, you- you asshole! Help me get out of this monstrosity!”

Obito was flailing, bumping into the shoe cabinet, and almost killing Kakashi’s favorite lamp.

“Hold still, crybaby," Kakashi said aggravated, while his hands tried to get a grip on the wet sweater.

Obito stopped all movement and Kakashi finally get his head free. He had to suppress a chuckle as he saw the done-with-the-world expression on his husband’s handsome face.

“Rough day?” Kakashi asked, opening Obito’s jeans and pulling the wet fabric down.

“You have no idea," Obito whined.

Kakashi encircled narrow hips with both arms, pulling his wet lover against his chest.

“Want to tell me about it?”

“Not yet," He could hear Obito inhaling deeply, and he gave him a soft peck on the head. A soft humming sound escaped Obito and Kakashi hugged him harder, before steering him in the direction of the bedroom.

“Get clothed, I’m waiting on the couch,” a nod was his answer, a small smile accompanying it and Kakashi thanked the gods, that all Obito needed was a good cuddle to feel better.

Kakashi wasn’t big on words, so Obito’s love for physical affection was actually playing in his hands. He didn’t have to wait long, before Obito was entering the living room and a grin was playing on his lips. _He looked adorable_.

Obito’s short, spiky hair was held back by his favorite pink hairband and his long legs were clad in turquoise leggings. He wore one of Kakashi’s oversized hoodies and purple wooly socks finished his absolutely ridiculous but cute look. Kakashi let his eyes linger, affection flooding his every cell. God, he loved this man. Obito send a soft, understanding smile his way and Kakashi couldn’t help himself.

He opened his arms and before he could even blink, he had a lap full of rain smelling Obito. His husband nestled under his chin, grabbing the fuzzy blanket, and covering the both of them. Kakashi buried his nose in damp locks, fingers sliding over Obito’s hip. A happy sigh reached his ears while cold fingers were finding their way under his shirt, in the hopes of getting warm again.

Time lost its meaning as they were cuddling on the couch, but Kakashi remembered that he still had grading to do. The rain was still hitting the windows, painting abstract patterns. Obito was snoring softly on Kakashi’s chest, looking peaceful and fingers holding Kakashi’s shirt in a death grip.

The silver-haired man sighed, thinking about the best way to get his hands on his backpack, without waking up his husband in the process. Just as he was about to lean over the side of the couch, the lights flickered before going out completely. A power failure. A grin spread across his face, glad about the excuse it brought him. The tests could wait another day and so could his students.

Kakashi snuggled deeper into the cushions at his back, laying his feet on the coffee table and savoring the warmth of the man above him. He gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, before closing his eyes and falling in a peaceful slumber.

Oh, how Kakashi loved rainy days.


End file.
